Forbidden
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: Usagi studys at Drumstrang but what happens when she, by her parents' wishes, transfers to Hogwarts in her fifth year? Giving one of the students there the shock of his life.
1. Hard Goodbyes

AN: Hey everyone! I was working on the next chapter of Destiny when this idea of a fic hit me. It was inspired by the movie that I'd watched earlier here at home. The movie's called _Remember The Titans_. It's really a great movie, a true story in fact. *coughs* Anyway enough of my yakking, on with the fic!

Forbidden

Prologue: Hard Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or SM. They belong to their respective owners.

Warnings: Major OCCness in characters. Very AU

'thoughts'

"talking"

~ settings ~

~ At a Large Mansion ~

"Why can't I be friends with them Father?" asked an eleven year old girl, staring up at her tall father with big baby blue eyes. 

"Because they're not purebloods unlike us Usa-chan," replied a voice.

The girl turned to see her twin brother standing right behind her with his arms crossed. "That's not a very good reason Draco-chan," the girl pouted.

"But it's true, isn't it dad?" asked the boy – named Draco –, looking up at the man in front of him.

"It's true Usagi," stated Lucious Malfoy, ruffling the girl's long blonde hair. "Now why don't you two go outside and play?" and gestured the two outside.

"Okay," replied Draco and taking Usagi's hand, led her towards the mansion's gardens.

Usagi looked back and gave their father a smile as she was led outside.

Lucious Malfoy shook his head. Turning to his wife, who had just appeared besides him, he said, "Usagi seems restless today."

"Yes and I wonder where she got that from hmm?" asked the woman teasingly, raising a perfect eyebrow at Lucious.

Luscious scratched the back of his head, a sheepish look in his face. "From me I guess," 

Serenity grinned and turned to glance at the twins playing outside from the window. "I still can't believe that we got twins," 

"And identical twins at that, well except for the gender and personality," replied Lucious as he wrapped his arms around his wife's small waist and kissed her nape.

Serenity had to agree at that. Both Usagi and Draco had blonde hair and deep blue eyes, smart, very talented and both love Quiddtich. But the similarity ends there. Usagi was fun-loving, friendly and kind, while Draco seems cold and mean to almost everyone except his parents and his twin sister, Usagi.

Serenity's smile began to fade as a thought strucked her. Pulling herself gently out from Lucious's embrace, Serenity turned to looked up at Lucious, her blue eyes sad, "I have something to tell you," 

Lucious looked down at Serenity, a puzzled expression in his face. "What is it?"

"I decided that Usagi will go to Drumstrang (sp?) while Draco will attend Hogwarts," stated Serenity.

"What! Why?" exclaimed Lucious, shocked that Serenity would even suggest such a thing.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you," replied Serenity, her voice almost a whisper.

Lucious sighed, looking defeated because he knew that he could never get an answer from her. "All right." 

Serenity's face brightened. "Don't worry Lucious, I know what I'm doing," 

'I just hope I'm right,' thought Serenity as she and Lucious proceeded to watch their children, waiting for them to come inside so they can tell them the news.

~ August 25, At the Airport ~

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Usa-chan," said Draco to Usagi, their parents were giving them some time alone to say goodbye to each other. 

"Yeah," replied Usagi, hugging Draco, "I'm going to miss you D-chan,"

"Me too Usa-chan, me too," answered Draco as he hugged Usagi back, his voice thick with emotion as tears threatened to fall down his face.

"Here," said Usagi as the two pulled apart, opening Draco's palm and thrusting something inside. "This is for you,"

Draco looked down at his opened hand, in it was a half of a golden heart-shaped locket hanged by a silver chain with Usagi's smiling picture in it. 

"Something for you to remember me by," explained Usagi, smiling sadly as Draco looked up at her, a confused expression on his face. 

"The other half is with me. It has a picture of you in it," added Usagi, and showed Draco the other half of the heart-shaped locket hanged by an icy blue chain, in it was a picture of Draco with one of his rare smiles.

Draco was speechless. Overcomed with emotion, Draco suddenly hugged Usagi tightly. 

Usagi smiled and hugged Draco back. Words are of no use to explain to them how they felt. 

Usagi then slung her backpack over her shoulder and began walking towards the airplane, carrying her suitcase in one hand. Her pet falcon, Amory, perched on her shoulder.

'Take care Usa-chan,' thought Draco, clutching the half locket tightly in his hand as he and their (his and Usagi's) parents watched the large Muggle transportation taking off, flying towards its destination.

Draco looked at the half locket Usagi had given to him and kissed it. 

'My little sister…..' 

~ Sakura ~ Like it? Hate it? I think I'll go with hate. It wasn't nearly as good as I intended it to be but since my sis (I always let her read the first chapters of my fics) likes it, I decided to post it. *shrugs* Anyway please r+r. Flames are accepted. 


	2. The Letter Followed By A Few Flashbacks

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys still like it even though it's poorly written. Flames (which will be plenty) are accepted.

Forbidden

Chapter 1: The Letter Followed By A Few Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or SM. They belong to their respective owners.

Warnings: Major OCCness , Very AU

'thoughts'

"talking"

~ settings ~

~ Four years later ~

~ In Drumstang, the last day of school ~

"You're so lucky Usagi-chan!" exclaimed a brown-haired girl, flopping down on the other girl's bed. "I mean, you're getting transferred to Hogwarts! I heard it's really cool!"

A girl with long blonde hair turned to face her friend, Kea, "Yah I guess I am," her deep blue eyes twinkling. Packing a set of Muggle clothes and placing them neatly on her trunk, she added, "So are you going to help me pack or what?"

"All right, all right, I'll help. I'm already done packing anyway," replied Kea, getting up and started to fold some of Usagi's dress robes and placed them on top of Usagi's Muggle clothes. "So how did the old bat take the news?" 

"He wasn't exactly happy," replied Usagi, smirking softly.

"Of course he isn't!" exclaimed Kea, "Why shouldn't he be? After all, he's losing one of his best students to his worst rival, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts,"

"I'm not that good Kea-chan," pointed out Usagi, blushing a little.

"Yeah right," snorted Kea.

The girls began to giggle as Usagi told Kea about the notice earlier….

~ flashback ~

"You want to see me sir?" asked Usagi as she stood before the school's (Drumstang) headmaster, Professor Karakroff.

Professor Karakroff, a man in his mid-thirties (AN: I don't know his real age so bear with me) cleared his throat and replied, "Your parents have informed me to tell you that you are to transfer to Hogwarts after this summer. Here's your letter," a hint of disgust in his voice as he gave Usagi the letter. 

Usagi looked at the letter and read.

_Dear Usagi,_

_As Professor Karakroff may have already informed you, you are to begin your fifth year at Hogwarts, thus transferring from Drumstang. We have already informed the headmaster of Hogwarts, Prof. Albus Dumbledore, and he agreed to your transfer. Your twin brother hasn't been told of this so it's best to keep low until the first day of school. Hope you're well. Love you. Send us an owl if you have the time._

_                                                                                                                          Hugs and Kisses,_

_                                                                                                                            Mom and Dad_

_P.S. We'd already brought your new textbooks (although you can keep your old ones) so you need not go to Diagon Alley to buy them anymore._

"Here," grumbled Karakroff, handing Usagi a large and very thick parcel.

'And heavy too,' thought Usagi as she attempted to regain her composure as she took the parcel full of books from Karakroff.

"Thank you," added Usagi and bowed her head as a sign of gratitude.

"No problem. Just bring our school honor when you get there all right?" said Prof. Karakroff, his lips twitched to form a sort of smile.

Usagi nodded her head and left the headmaster's office with joy in her heart and a smile on her lips.

~ end flashback ~

"Oh, how I wish I'd seen his face when your parents told him that," said Kea, giggling uncontrollably.

Usagi wasn't paying attention. She was staring at half of a heart-shaped locket tied by an icy blue chain. 'D-chan……'

"Hey Usagi, are you there?" asked Kea, waving her hand sideward at Usagi's face.

"Huh? What are you doing?" asked Usagi, breaking out of her trance.

"You okay. You seemed to be dazed," said Kea in a concern voice.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something," replied Usagi. Breaking into a bright smile, she added, "Now let's finished packing my stuff okay?"

"Ok,"

~ September 1st , Great Hall ~

_"D-chan!" called out a voice behind a blonde boy about eleven._

_The boy turned to see his a girl who looked just like him, only with much longer hair. She also appeared to be the same age as he is._

_"Hey Usa-chan," greeted the blonde boy, his deep blue eyes giving their rare twinkle._

_"Will you play with me?" asked the girl, her deep blue eyes wide._

_"Sure. You're it," said the boy as he suddenly tagged the girl lightly on the shoulder. _

_"Oooo! I'm going to get you!" cried the girl and began to chase the boy. Both of them laughing happily……_

"Hey Malfoy, you okay?" asked Pansy Parkinson (sp?) , waving her hand before the blonde boy's face.

"Yeah," replied Malfoy, snapping out of his trance, his icy blue eyes still a bit dazed.

"Okay…." said Pansy, before she turned to face the person besides her and engaged in a conversation, "Have you heard about the new student?" 

"Yeah, I didn't clearly hear her name when Prof. Dumbledore announced it though," replied the girl besides Pansy. 

"Probably cause you're too busy flirting with Blake to hear it," teased a girl behind them.

"Shut up Daphne! And I was not flirting!" exclaimed the girl besides Pansy, blushing furiously.

"Yeah right Lina," said Pansy, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I heard it was some girl named Usagi,"

Malfoy, who had been forcibly eavesdropping on their (very loud) conversation, bolted his blonde head up at the name. A look of shock in his face, but it quickly disappeared as he turned to face the three girls.

"What did you say her name was?" asked Malfoy, his icy blue eyes widening a little.

"Her name's Usagi, but I didn't get the last name. Why did you ask?" said Pansy raising her left eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering," replied Malfoy, turning away from Pansy's and the other two girls' stares.

Fortunately, Malfoy was saved from further questioning when the massive door of the Great Hall opened and in walked several first years, all of which were either nervous, excited or both.

Prof. McGonagall, who was leading the first years into the Great Hall, walked towards the High Table and stood before a three-legged stool, on which the Sorting Hat was placed on top of it.

"Now when I call your name, you are to walk up here and be sorted," stated Prof. McGonagall and opened the roll of parchment which held the first years (and Usagi's) names.

"Blimey. I hope that the sorting will be over soon. I'm getting hungry," said a fifth year boy with short red hair and dark brown eyes.

A girl, also a fifth year, with long bushy brown hair, rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "Honestly Ron, the Sorting had just already begun. Besides, can't you think of anything other than food?"

"Of course I do, I think about Quidditch, girls, sweets……" replied Ron, counting off his fingers.

The girl – named Hermoine – shook her had in dismay. "Boys!"

Meanwhile, a boy, also a fifth year, was looking at the sorting ceremony with mild interest as Prof. McGonagall called off the last one (AN: that's what they think, hehehe! ^.~ ) .

"Clow, Lecia"

"Ravenclaw!" cried the Sorting Hat as Lecia Clow took it off her head and proceed to walk towards the Ravenclaw table, where she was greeted by handshakes and friendly greetings.

Harry thought the sorting was over until Prof. McGonagall said.

"Everyone, we're happy to let you know that a student from Drumstrang is transferring here at Hogwarts. She is in the fifth year and I expect that all of you would treat her with respect," at this, she casted a look at the Gryffindors, her house, and Slytherins. 

Clearing her throat, she then said, "Malfoy, Usagi"

Gasps were heard and mutters, along with whispers, filled the room as a girl with long blonde hair emerged from the shadows and walked towards the High Table, not noticing the shock on her twin's face nor the glares of some of the girls as some of the guys stared at her with dreamy expressions on their faces.

Usagi gave a startled jump as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head and began to talk.

"Hmm…very difficult…Plenty of loyalty, righteous, courageous, very gifted and quite intelligent. You'll do well in all of the houses, but yes, I think I shall put you in………

~ Sakura ~ Sorry everyone! But you'll have to wait next time *dodges thrown vegetables* Anyway please r+r! Flames are accepted.


	3. Siblings' Fight/I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or SM. They belong to their respective owners.

Warnings: Very OCC and AU

Forbidden Chapter 2: Siblings' Fight/I'm Sorry 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire hall went silent, everyone was in shock, especially those in Slytherin as they glanced at Draco, whose face was paler than usual and his icy blue eyes harden with disbelief and shock, maybe even anger.

"Are you okay Malfoy?" asked Pansy, placing a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" growled Draco, glaring at Pansy before he turned to look at his twin sister walking towards the Gryffindor Table.

Pansy immediately closed her mouth and kept quiet. She knew better than to irritate Draco when he's this angry.

'Is D-chan mad at me?' thought Usagi as she nervously glanced at her twin brother, his icy blue eyes staring at her own baby blue ones. Usagi saw disbelief, anger and even betrayal in Draco's eyes and immediately looked away. 

She then took a seat besides a boy about her age with unruly jet-black hair and bright green eyes behind glasses and a girl with long, bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Everyone was still silent until Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Ahem," he coughed. "Now that the sorting ceremony is over, I would like to remind the older students and at the same time advice our new students that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to every student and that no one is allowed to wander in the halls at night or outside the schools grounds. Now let the feast begin," 

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and piles of food of every kind suddenly appeared at each of the tables.

That seemed to ease the tension and soon everyone was chatting and eating.

Well almost everyone.

Usagi could see that, although the people in her House had began eating and talking, they still seemed tensed that she's here, sitting at their House Table, being in Gryffindor.

'I'm an outcast here. Why couldn't the Hat choose me in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor? Then D-chan wouldn't have been mad at me,' thought Usagi bitterly and stared down at her plate, her eyes gleaming with sadness.

"Potatoes?" asked a voice besides her.

Usagi snapped her head up and turned to face the owner of the voice. "What?"

"I said, do you want some potatoes?" asked the boy with the unruly jet-black hair and bright green eyes. He was holding out a plate of mashed potatoes at her.

"Umm…Thanks," said Usagi and carefully took the plate from the boy and began piling bits of mashed potatoes in her plate.

"My name's Harry Potter," introduced the boy and held out his hand.

"My name's Usagi Malfoy," replied Usagi as she shook hands with Harry, noticing Harry cringingly slightly at her last name.

"Doesn't Usagi mean rabbit in Japanese?" asked the bushy brown-haired girl besides Usagi.

"Yes, it does," replied Usagi, turning to face the other girl.

"My name's Hermoine Granger," said the girl. "So tell me Usagi, why is your name Japanese?"

"Well, my mum was Japanese, along with the fact that me and Draco were raised for four years in Japan before we moved to Britain," explained Usagi.

"So that means that you know how to speak Japanese and that Draco's your brother?" asked Hermoine.

"Hai," said Usagi in Japanese. "Draco's my twin brother actually,"

"Your twin?!" exclaimed Harry, who had been listening to the girls' conversation curiously.

"Yup," answered Usagi, a small smile began to form on her lips.

"You don't act anything like him, or at least you don't now," said Hermoine.

"Huh?" said Usagi, confused. "What do you mean? What's he like here?"

"Well, he's mean, nasty and not to mention, snotty," replied Harry.

"All in all, a jerk," added a boy with short flame-red hair and dark brown eyes, sitting across Usagi.

"Ron!" scolded Hermoine.

"Well it's the truth," said Ron, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?" asked Usagi.

'That's not like the Draco I used to know, not like him at all,' thought Usagi, frowning.

"Enough about Malfoy. What's it like there in Drumstang," asked Ron with interest.

"Oh it's very cold most of the time but when it gets warmer, we usually wear our Muggle clothes instead of our thick school robes. Then we stay outside and play Quidditch or go exploring. Its really beautiful, during the cold climate, the wide mountain that shadows the whole school is covered with white snow along with our school so it looks like a winter paradise while during the warm climate, its looks like spring," said Usagi, a glitter in her eyes.

"You play Quidditch?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I regularly play as one of the Chasers and I sometimes play as Viktor's substitute when he can't," replied Usagi.

"You're friends with Viktor Krum? THE Viktor Krum?" asked Ron, his eyes wide. Obviously he'd forgotten about being angry with Krum about the incident last year and had gone back to being his number one fan.

"Yup," replied Usagi.

"And you also play as his substitute?"

"Yeah, sometimes,"

Usagi then became aware of her twin's cold eyes staring at her back.

"Is my twin looking at me?" she asked softly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to look. Sure enough, Draco was watching them; his icy blue eyes seemed colder than usual. He saw that the three of them noticed him and looked away.

"He is," said Harry as he, Ron, and Hermoine turned back to their food.

"I guess as much. We do have a sort of connection," said Usagi and began to chew on a piece of loaf.

When the feast was finished and everyone had their fill, the leftovers, along with the plates and goblets, disappeared.

The students were being led to their rooms by the prefects while the teachers went back to their own private rooms. (Hagrid went back to his hut near the Forbidden Forest.)

As Usagi walked with the other Gryffindors, a hand suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed her shoulder.

Usagi struggled as she felt herself being dragged away for the other students.

Usagi then managed to elbow her attacker on the ribs.

"Ouch!" cried a voice behind her.

Usagi stopped struggling, her eyes wide. She knew that voice.

Usagi turned to see her twin, Draco, rubbing his side where she elbowed him.

"That hurts Usa-chan," said Draco jokingly. 

"D-chan!" exclaimed Usagi and jumped into Draco's open arms, hugging him tightly.

"Um..Usa-chan, I can't…breathe," said Draco, his face starting to turn blue.

Usagi looked up and saw Draco's blue face, which was now starting to turn purple, and immediately let go.

"Heh heh. Sorry D-chan," apologized Usagi, a sheepish look on her face.

"But how did you? I mean how did…." started Draco, feeling ridiculously tongue-tied.

"Mum and Dad told me to transfer here at Hogwarts on the last day of school last school year," explained Usagi, smiling. "I think they want me to keep an eye on you."

"I can take care of myself thank you very much," replied Draco sarcastically, crossing his arms.

Usagi laughed softly. "Yeah right,"

"So how are you anyway?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," replied Draco, smiling before it turned into a frown as he added, "Except for the fact that my own twin sister is in Gryffindor when she should be in Slytherin,"

"How would you know that I should be in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor?" asked Usagi, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Usagi, our family has been in Slytherin for generations to generations. Surely, you, as a Malfoy, should be in Slytherin also," replied Draco, sounding as if he was talking to a curious little girl instead of an educated teenager.

"I also saw you with talking to that Potter guy and his two friends. Stay away from them. They're the worst kind of Muggle-lovers there is. That Hermoine girl is even a Mudblood for Christ's sake!" added Draco.

"You know D-chan," said Usagi, her eyes narrowed, "I really don't care if Hermione's a Mudblood or not and I certainly don't care that Harry and the others are Muggle-lovers. They're my friends and you can't stop me from seeing them!" 

Usagi then turned her back to Draco and walked away, fuming.

'How dare he tell me to who I should be friends with or not! Just because he happens to be five minutes older than me doesn't give him the right to order me around! I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!' thought Usagi angrily as she stormed up towards the stairs.

Fortunately for her, Usagi had asked Harry earlier where the Gryffindor Tower is so didn't have to ask anybody where it is.

After a while, Usagi stood in front of the large portrait of the Fat Lady.

'Finally, I made it,' thought Usagi. She was still angry at her twin's over protectiveness (AN: if that's what you can call it.)

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Butterbeer," said Usagi, she also managed to ask the Gryffindor prefect what the password is.

The portrait swung open to admit her, revealing a large round hole in the wall behind it.

Usagi climbed in and soon found herself in the Gryffindor common room.

She saw Ron, Harry and Hermoine waiting for her by the stairs which Usagi guessed led the way to their dorms.

"Hey guys," said Usagi as she approached the three. She tried to put on a smile.

"What's wrong Usagi?" asked Harry, noticing that Usagi's smile was fixed.

Usagi frowned. She can sense that the three noticed her fixed smile.

'Drat! Well, I guess I better tell them,' thought Usagi and proceeded to tell her story.

When she was finished, their expressions were as she expected. All three of them had a frown on each of their faces.

"Well I'm sure glad that you didn't do as he said Usagi," said Ron finally.

"Yeah and I'm glad that you're not offended by me being a Muggle-born," said Hermoine.

Usagi's lips twisted into a small, and yet genuine, smile. "No problem. Besides he's not the boss of me,"

Harry was silent while the three conversed. He was relieved that Usagi's not like her brother, Malfoy.

'Not to mention the fact that she's pretty cute,' said a voice at the back of his mind. 

'Who said that?!' exclaimed Harry in his mind.__

_'I did,' _

'Who are you?'__

'I'm a part of your mind Harry. Most people call me Emotion while others call me Love' 

'I am NOT in love with Usagi,' shouted Harry in his mind. A blush began creeping across his cheeks.__

'I didn't said that you're in love with Usagi. But I can tell that you like her,' 

'How do you know?'__

_'Foolish boy, I am Emotion, of course I know.'_

'Okay, okay. I like her. There, satisfied?'__

_'For now…..'_

'What?!?!'

The voice in his head didn't reply for another voice broke into Harry's thoughts.

"Harry? Harry? Are you there?"

"Huh?" said Harry, snapping back to reality as he noticed that Usagi was waving her hand across is face.

"Are you okay? You seemed to be in a daze," asked Usagi, a concerned look in her face.

"I'm fine. Just a little sleepy," answered Harry, blushing a slight red.

"Well okay," said Usagi, although she didn't look too convinced.

"Goodnight then," Usagi added and started to climb up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.

"Night everyone," said Hermoine before she followed Usagi up the stairs.

"Night," said the two boys and went up another stairs leading, this time, to the boys' dormitories.

~ Much Later, In the Girls' Dormitories ~

Usagi and Hermoine were laying face up on their own beds, wearing their pajamas. They'd found out that they were roommates and when they'd entered their dorm room. There, they noticed Usagi's trunk already placed at the foot of a once vacant bed. They also saw Amory, Usagi's pet flacon which was colored black with silver and blue stripes in its wings and chest, perched on a golden perch which Usagi had bought for him.

"Night Usagi," said Hermoine sleepily.

"Night," replied Usagi and was soon fast asleep.

But at midnight, Usagi was disturbed in her sleep when she heard a sound, the sound of wood being creaked.

'What's that?' thought Usagi. She managed to stop shivering, making her look like she's still sleeping.

The blonde girl heard the shuffling of a piece of paper being stamped on the drawer besides her bed.

Out of instinct, Usagi reached for her wand besides her and was about to attack when she heard silence.

After a while, Usagi opened her eyes to take a peek. She saw no one.

Seeing that the coast is clear, Usagi sat in he bed and noticed a piece of paper laying on top of her drawer, stamped by one of her school books.

Usagi reached over and unstamped the paper. She then began to read:__

_Meet me at the Gryffindor common room now._

                                                           D-chan 

Usagi wasted no more time and got up from the bed. She then hurriedly put on her bathrobe and left the room quietly.

Usagi hurried down the stairs and into the common room.

There, she saw Draco standing casually besides the fireplace.

"Hey," said Draco as Usagi approached him.

Usagi didn't reply. Instead, she gave Draco a death glare.

"I take it you're still mad at me," said Draco.

Usagi nodded her head.

"I don't blame you. I guess I did get carried away," said Draco, a sheepish look in his face. 

He then looked into Usagi's eyes and said, "I'm sorry,"

Usagi's frown twisted into a smile. No matter how much she's angry at her brother, they've always managed to make up.

"Its okay, I forgive you," she said softly and hugged Draco.

"Thank you," said Draco as he hugged the girl back.

The two just stood there, hugging each other when a thought struck Usagi.

"How did you get here anyhow?" asked Usagi as she pulled herself away from Draco's hug.

Draco grinned mischievously. "I have my ways," he said mysteriously.

"D-chan……" warned Usagi, her eyes narrowed.

Draco laughed for a while before he said (with a serious look in his face), "Anyway, I have to go now,"

"Okay, bye," said Usagi, watching as Draco turned his back to her and walked towards the hole leading outside.

"Bye," said Draco, turning to give his twin a wink before he slipped out of the hole and went outside.

Seeing that her twin is safely backed outside, Usagi went upstairs and back into her room.

As soon as she crawled back to bed, Usagi instantly fell fast asleep, a smile on her lips.

~ Sakura ~ That's all for now everyone. ^.^ By the way, don't be mad at me for screwing up the last part (where Usagi heard the sound, etc…). My sister was sitting besides me and, as you can tell, I can't concentrate with someone looking over my shoulder, reading my chapter before its finish. It gives me the shivers *shudders* Anyway, I got to go now. Sayanora! Also, please r+r! Flames (most likely) are accepted. ^.^

P.S. Also email me at lady_akarui@yahoo.com for questions/suggestions/etc.


	4. Kiss at Midnight

~ Sakura ~ Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out minna, had a bad case of writer's block.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and SM. They belong to their respective owners.

Forbidden 

_Chapter 3: Kiss at Midnight_

*~*~*~*~*~*

~ The Next Morning ~

Everyone was gathering inside the Great Hall, having their breakfast.

"Have you guys heard the news?" squealed Lavender Brown to her fellow Gryffindors at their House table.

"What news?" asked Usagi, interested.

"Qudditch tryouts will be held this Saturday!" answered Patil Pravati, who had joined the conversation.

"Really?" asked Hermione who was sitting besides Usagi. "But I thought that our team had enough players already,"

"Do you know about this Harry?" asked Ron who was sitting across Hermione, glancing at the jet-black haired boy besides him.

"Yes. Dumbledore told all of us yesterday just after Quidditch practice," replied Harry. "We need a Chaser, Ravenclaw a Keeper and a Beater, Hufflepuff a Seeker and Slytherin two Chasers and a Keeper."

Usagi widened her eyes slightly and a strange glint gleamed within its now sapphire blue orbs.

"What time will the tryouts be held on Saturday?" she asked.

"At eight in the morning," replied Harry.

"Why? Are you thinking of trying out?" he asked.

"As in a matter of fact, yes," answered Usagi.

"Cool. I'll bet you'll be the new Chaser," said Ron. "You must be good if you played in your team at Drumstang,"

"You haven't seen me play yet Ron," exclaimed Usagi, blushing slightly.

No one seemed to notice Harry and Hermione smiles turned into scowls. (AN: Hehehe. *in a singsong voice* Looks like somebody's jealous..)

"Anyway, I'm going to practice later at the Qudditch Field after classes are over. Is that okay?" said Usagi.

Harry shrugged. "I don't see why not,"

"Thanks," said Usagi.

The golden-haired girl then grabbed a piece of buttered toast on her plate and took a bite out of it.

Usagi hurried down the stairs and into the corridor, looking for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

The golden-haired girl was in such a hurry that she didn't see someone walking towards her direction and bumped into him.

"Itai.." muttered Usagi softly as she collided with the person, dropping the books she held in her arms in the process.

"Gomen nasai. Its all my fault," said Usagi as she picked up her fallen books from the floor.

The words came out of her mouth before she had the chance to cover it. She'd just realized that she was talking in the wrong language and was about to translate her words in English when a voice said,

"It's all right Usa-chan," 

Usagi glanced up to see that she'd bumped into none other than her twin brother, Draco. "D-chan?"

Draco smirked. "Who were you expecting? Jack the Ripper?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"Haha, very funny," said Usagi sarcastically, her eyes narrowed.

"It was, wasn't it?" chuckled Draco.

"So where are you headed to anyway?" he asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," replied Usagi.

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. "But I thought that we don't have those since the DADA teacher wasn't introduced yet to us. He wasn't even at the High Table with the other teachers when the Sorting Ceremony begun,"

"Well he's here now," said Usagi. 

"Maybe he arrived late yesterday," she said helpfully.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, the class is just at the end of this corridor, you can't miss it,"

Usagi nodded her head in thanks and said, "See you later D-chan,"

She then resumed running down the corridor where Draco told her to go.

"Good luck at the Quidditch tryouts on Saturday," said Draco, a knowing smile on his face although his twin couldn't see it.

Usagi stopped in her tracks. 

"How did you…" she started, turning swiftly around to look back.

To her disappointment, she saw that Draco was nowhere to be found.

"Boy, he sure can run fast," muttered Usagi before she look back front and ran.

(AN: Should I stop here? *thinks thoughtfully* Hmm… Nahh.. I've kept you guys waiting long enough so you deserved a longer chapter.)

"Finally, I made it," said Usagi as she opened the DADA classroom's door. She was breathing at a fast rate and she needed to catch her breath so she decided to walk slowly across the room towards the spot where Harry and the gang are.

She flopped down on the vacant seat besides Harry who was besides Ron and Ron besides Hermione, not noticing the blush creeping across Harry's cheeks.

'I wonder whose the DADA teacher going to be?' thought Usagi, surveying the room to notice that their teacher hasn't arrived yet.

Not sooner then, a knock on the door was heard and it opened to reveal a tall man with short brown hair tinted with gray and warm brown eyes. He was carrying the shaggiest briefcase Usagi had ever seen and she could clearly make out the words _Professor Remus Lupin _written in gold peeling letters at the right end of the briefcase.

"Good morning class," said Lupin as he walked to his table and placed his briefcase on top of it. "My name's Prof. Remus Lupin, some of you may remember me as the school's DADA teacher two years ago. I was fortunate enough to receive this proposal from Dumbledore himself and I thought, why not? So here I am,"

The class cheered and clapped happily

"Prof. Lupin quitted after our third year at Hogwarts. He's the best DADA teacher we've ever had," explained Harry, noticing Usagi's confused look.

"I see," said Usagi.

When the clapping had died down, Lupin cleared his throat and said, 

"Today, we'll learn about vampires and how to defend ourselves against them,"

"Unfortunately, since vampires are sometimes dangerous, we won't be doing the lesson practically," he added.

Everyone breathe out a sigh of relief. Fighting against a boggart was one thing but a vampire is a completely different topic.

"Has anyone here ever met a vampire before?" asked Lupin to his class.

No one raised his or her hand.

"Good. Now, does anyone know something about vampires?"

Hermione raised her hand, Usagi was a little reluctant about raising hers.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione stood up from her seat. "Vampires are creatures that appeared at night and sucked blood from people, mostly Muggles." she said.

"That's partially correct Miss Granger," said Lupin.

Hermione had a look of surprise in her face but took her seat anyway.

Usagi raised hers.

"Yes Miss..umm.. I didn't quite get your name,"

"My name's Usagi Malfoy,"

"I see," said Lupin, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Are you by any chance related to Mister Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. He's my twin brother," replied Usagi.

"I see. Well then Miss Malfoy, what's can you say about vampires?" asked Lupin.

Usagi could now feel everyone in the room staring at her, some with curiosity and gulped.

"Well, not all vampires attacked at night. In fact, pureblooded vampires can go out during daylight and get accustomed to the sun. Vampires can also eat human food except for garlic but to them, the food that we humans find delicious tasted horrible in their opinion. Human blood is the sweetest thing a vampire has ever tasted and that's why almost all of the vampires preferred our blood" said Usagi.

"Very good Miss Malfoy. Ten points will be awarded to both you and Miss Granger for your answers," announced Lupin and proceeded to ask someone another question.

Usagi sat back in her seat and listened to the discussion, taking down necessary notes.

After a while, the bell ranged signaling their dismissal.

"Since it's our first class together, there'll be no homework. Class dismissed," said Lupin.

The students packed their quills, notes and books into their backpacks, stood up, and walked out of the classroom.

The last class of the day ended and Usagi was one of the first to rush out of the classroom. With a little navigating help (mostly climbing through secret staircases), Usagi was at the seventh floor leading towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Caput Draconis," said Usagi to the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady swinged itself open to reveal a large round hole, the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Usagi climbed over it and, when she was inside, climbed up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.

She brusted into the dorm room she and Hermione shared with three other girls and opened her trunk.

She took a pair of dark blue cutoffs, a loose black T-shirt and a pair of sneakers and quickly changed from her school robes into her chosen outfit.

Finally dressed, Usagi then took out a long, narrow case and opened it. If any of the other girls had seen this, they would have dropped their jaws open in shock and awe.

Inside was a broomstick similar to that of a Firebolt, only its colors are different. Instead of a mahogany colored handle, it was colored silverish-white and the usual straw-colored birch twigs, they were colored light blue. The word _Silver Wind _was written near the tip of the handle in gold script letters. It was a given to her from her friends at Drumstang as a goodbye gift. Usagi knew just how expensive the Silver Wind cost and how much effort her friends had gotten through for them to buy her this broom so she kept it safe in her trunk where no one except herself knew.

Usagi took it out of its case and approached the large window at the other side of the room in front of her. She unlocked the hook closing it and pushed it open.

Instantly, her pet flacon, Amory (AN: See the last chapter for details.) flew inside the room and perched itself on Usagi's shoulder.

Usagi stroked Amory's feathers lovingly, smiling.

"Get a good night's sleep Amory. I'll see you in the morning," said Usagi.

Amory pecked affectionately at one of the girl's fingers before it flexes it wings and flew towards Usagi's bed, perching itself in its perch besides the girl's bed. It then folded it wings once again before it fell into a deep sleep.

Usagi took a deep breath of the fresh cool late afternoon air as she stared at the sun setting over the horizon.

'Its almost six, I better practice now,' thought Usagi.

Without hesitation, Usagi mounted on her Silver Wind and flew out of the window and into the open fields.

Usagi was having the time of her life. The Silver Wind flew very fast and it's easy to maneuver it to what she wanted it to do, where she wanted it to go. She can do sharp turns, including zigzags and can even easily make it fly higher or lower. All in all, it was a piece of cake.

Deciding that she had enough practice for one night, Usagi turned to flew back to the school when..

"Ouch!" exclaimed a voice not far from where the golden-haired girl flew.

'What's that?' thought Usagi. 'I better check it out,'

So the girl flew to the direction where she heard the voice. She couldn't find anyone flying there except for herself and decided to go down. Effortless, Usagi quickly swooped down to the ground and dismounted.

"This is harder than I thought," Usagi heard the same voice again, this time more clearer. Its coming from somewhere in the bushes.

Wordlessly, Usagi quickly hid behind a tall tree, her broom clenched tightly in her hand. Her eyes were fixed on the bushes in front of her which suddenly had begun moving.

A figure crawled out of the bushes, dusting its robes to get rid of the leaves and dirt clinging to it. 

"I should have never had gone out looking for a couple of beetle's eyes. I should've asked Ron or the others for them," grumbled the figure.

Usagi knew that voice anywhere. "Harry?" she asked cautiously.

"Usagi?" said the figure and it moved foreward from the shadows and into the moonlight. (AN: Its now nighttime if you guys are wondering). 

"It is you Harry!" exclaimed Usagi softly and hugged the surprised teenager.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, glancing up at Harry.

"I umm…well its for my Potions class, I forgot to buy some beetle's eyes in Diagon Alley and I heard that the school grounds is full of ingredients so here I am," replied Harry.

He suddenly noticed just how close they are and broke out of their embrace. His cheeks suddenly felt warm.

"How about you?" he asked. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I was practicing with my new broom and I guessed I lost track of time," said Usagi sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Anyway, I'm planning to go back already, want a ride?" 

"Usually I would but I haven't found a pair of beetle's eyes yet unfortunately," said Harry, frowning.

"Is that all? Well you could've have just ask me for some instead of trying to find them here you know," said Usagi.

"I'll give you some tomorrow,"

"Thanks Usagi," said Harry gratefully.

"Let's go then," said Usagi and mounted on her broom. "Climb on board,"

Harry did as he was told and mounted on the broom  behind Usagi.

Usagi kicked the ground and before they know, they were flying the air.

The night wind rippled their robes and hair as they flew towards the school.

"I just thought of another thing. How am I going to get back to my dorm room?" asked Harry particularly to himself.

Usagi heard him and replied, "That's easy. You just follow me inside my room and I'll help you get downstairs and into the boy's dormitories." She said this is in a clam tone of voice.

"What!" exclaimed Harry, blushing redder than before.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Come` on, its not like we girls go to sleep naked. We do wear night clothes you know,"

Their conversation was interrupted when Usagi reached her room's opened window at Gryffindor Tower. 

'Hermione must have left it opened,' thought Usagi as the two flew inside the room and landed quietly on the floor.

The girl quickly dismounted her broom and Harry could now see the broom clearly by the lighted bulb of the lamp on top of Usagi's bedside drawer and his eyes widened.

"That's the Silver Wind, the newest in the broom selling market!" exclaimed Harry. "How did you get it?"

"Shush! People are sleeping you know," whispered Usagi. "Anyways, I got it as a gift from my friends in Drumstang,"

"Okay," whispered Harry back.

Usagi walked towards the door and opened it. "Let's go,"

Harry nodded his head but a thought crossed his mind and he said, "What about the window?"

Usagi turned back to face the still opened window and pulled out her wand from the pocket of her shorts, pointed shoulder-length to the window and said, "Clowsplez"

A tiny gust of wind came out of the wand's tip and as it reached the window and closed it. The breeze than changed its form into that of a hand and locked the hook in place before it vanished.

"Cool," muttered Harry admiringly.

"Thanks," said Usagi as she placed her wand back in her pocket.

The two walked out of the room and tiptoed through the corridor and creeped quietly down the stairs until they stood in the dark common room.

"This is where we part, Harry. See you in the morning," said Usagi, glancing at the boy besides her.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow then," said Harry.

He was about to walk away when Usagi said, "Wait!"

Harry turned and his right cheek met with the golden-haired girl's rosy pink lips.

"Thanks for the wild night. I had a great time," said Usagi and winked, although she knew Harry couldn't see it, before she climbed quietly up the stairs again.

Harry just stood there for what seemed like an eternity to him. His hand shot up to touch the spot in his right cheek where Usagi kissed him, a blush sweeping across the dumfounded look on his face.

A goofy grin then spread across his lips. "No problem," he muttered softly before he climbed up the other set of stairs, this time leading to the boy's dormitories, a look of pure happiness on his face.

~ Sakura ~ Hey everyone! Like it? Love it? Absolutely hate it? Want more? Well I'll find out soon enough on the number and kinds of reviews I'll get for you people *smirks*. Anyway, don't forget to r+r. Flames are most likely accepted.

Note: About the spell that Usagi used, 'Clowsplez', its just something I made up. See if you can guess what it means, a prize will be awarded to the first one who knows the answers (maybe, its very easy anyway). Hehehe. Also, the broom 'Silver Wind' is also my own creation so if you guys want to use them, you'll have to ask for my permission first cause I can get REAL mad when someone uses my creations without asking.


	5. Qudditch Tryouts

Forbidden

Chapter 4: Qudditch Tryouts

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi fluttered about in her room nervously. Qudditch tryout starts today. The golden-haired girl chewed on her bottom lip anxiously. What if she didn't get the position? Regardless of what her friends at Drumstang say about her doing an excellent job as a Chaser, she still couldn't get the tingling feeling on her stomach to go away. She clutched her broom tighter, her knuckles turning to white.

Hermione opened the door and saw Usagi pacing. She placed her hands on her hips. 

"What are you waiting for Usagi?" she said. "You should be at the Qudditch field by now. Come on." Hermione grabbed Usagi's free hand and half-dragged the other girl out of the room.

~Qudditch field~

Usagi tugged on her braid nervously as she waited for her turn. A lot of people had applied for the Chaser position in Gryffindor. So far only the guy before her seemed to be good. Most of the others weren't doing as well. Some kept dropping the Quaffle ball while others can barely throw it near the hoops the Keeper is guarding.

Her now sapphire blue eyes scanned the crowd who'd come to watch the tryouts. Draco saw her first and gave her the thumps-up; Usagi smiled and waved at her twin before she turned to watch. The guy she saw before was finished and Angelina (sp?), the Gryffindor Qudditch Captain, glanced at the list to see who was next.

"Malfoy, Usagi" shouted out Angelina in a clear voice.

Usagi gulped and muttered a prayer to Selene before she came forward to Angelina.

Gasps and mutters were heard as Usagi stood besides Angelina. They weren't that surprised at her for trying out but at the broom she was gripping firmly in her hand. 

Ron gave a low whistle of appreciation as he saw Usagi's broom. "Whoah…she got a Silver Wind? Blimey! That's even faster than the Firebolt and more expensive too." He chuckled. "And Malfoy's still uses his Nimbus 2001. Guess we know who the favorite is," he said none too quietly

Draco, who stood only a few meters away from them, heard Ron and glared at him.

Hermione jabbed Ron in the ribs but couldn't help but giggle herself. Harry, however, kept his eyes on Usagi. He really wanted for to be their team's Chaser.

"Okay, on my mark, start." Angelina blew on her whistle. "Go!"

Usagi mounted on her broom and took off. Katie, a fellow Chaser, threw a Quaffle at her. The blonde caught the ball easily and zoomed towards the scoring field. (AN: I don't know what's it actually called.) She did a zigzag line to confuse the Keeper stationed at the center hoop and threw the Quaffle as soon as the Keeper headed to guard the other hoop. It went in.

The crowd clapped enthusiastically and some even hooted, namely Ron and Harry.

Usagi continued to amaze everyone present with her countless tricks and maneuvers. When Angelina felt she had seen enough, she blew the whistle and Usagi came down.

No sooner than Usagi had dismounted off her broom before she was nearly toppled down from all the hugs she had received. 

"You were great Usagi," said Hermione as she hugged the blonde whose face was starting to turn into a very deep blue from lack of air.

"Hermione! You're going to suffocate her." pointed out Fred and George.

Hermione blush a pretty red as she released her hold on Usagi who was beginning to feel the circulation in her arms being cut off. The blonde gave a relieved smile and shook hands with the Weasley twins.

"That's was bloody brilliant!" Ron yelled.

"You were excellent Usagi." said Harry and smiled at the blonde.

Usagi felt a slight flush creeping up her face and grinned to hide it.

"Thanks guys." She said almost shyly.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped Usagi's tiny waist from behind and hugged her. Then the same arms proceed to give her a noogie. 

"Hey! Stop that Draco." Said Usagi as she pulled from her twin's embrace, slapping jokingly his hands from her hair.

Draco gave a heart-melting smile and Usagi could've strongly sworn that she heard several sighs coming from a group of Slytherin girls staring at her brother. By the way Draco rolled his eyes then, he must have heard them also. Usagi smiled mischievously. She would point this out later when they're alone to tease him.

"Great job Usa,"

"Thanks. Meet you there same time, same place?"

"Of course"

"Great! See you later then"

With that Usagi smiled before she walked off to change

As soon as Usagi was out of earshot, Draco turned and glared at them, especially at Harry.

"Stay away from my sister Potter" he growled. He had seen the way the black-haired boy he had considered as his rival since eleven staring at his sister with a lovesick look in his face. 

His glare turned darker "Or you'll never have a moment's peace again."

Draco then wheeled around and followed the path his sister took.

~ Sapphire: *hides behind her desk* Sorry guys but I just had to end it to there. I'm really in a hurry and my folks would strangle me if I don't get my butt down from my room. But I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter. Promise! Well got to go now. See ya! ^.~ 


	6. USAGI!

Disclaimer: You do know that I don't own HP and SM do you? Good.

**Forbidden**

_Chapter four: USAGI!!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning came as well as the results of the Qudditch tryouts. Normally, students and staff alike would have woken up early feeling refreshed and eager to start the day.

But for some people who stayed up late doing their homework, they would've preferred to sleep in an hour more before breakfast starts rather than to be waken up…and none to gently at that.

"USAGI!!!"

The said blonde snapped her eyes opened in shock and stared into bemused brown eyes of her dorm mate Lavender who was sitting on her stomach with her legs across her sides. The brown-haired girl had already changed into her school robes.

Usagi opened her mouth but only managed to breathe out.

"What the?"

Then her mind focused and the blonde soon became too aware of the other girl's weight crushing her body and a surge of energy rushed through her blood long enough for her to struggle slightly and yell out.

"Get off of me!"

Lavender complied and got off of the blonde who then let out a breath and sucked in a fresh batch of air. Lavender gave Usagi a sheepish look and fingered a lock of her hair as she laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry Usagi."

Usagi sat up and massaged her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Geez Lavender…" she muttered quietly, her eyes closed momentarily. She opened them at half-lid and glanced at Lavender, a curious look crossing her features.

"Why did you wake me up anyway?" She asked.

At this, Lavender beamed a smile at the blonde.

"Really Usa. Most people would've been ecstatic that they made their House's Qudditch team." She replied, a teasing tone in her voice.

Usagi's blue eyes snapped wide open and her mouth gaped slightly with surprise.

"You're kidding?"

Lavender shook her head, still smiling.

Usagi's eyes brightened into a sapphire hue. "Really?"

Not waiting for a reply, Usagi shoved the covers off her and sprinted out of the opened doors.

Nudging her fellow dorm mates out of her way, Usagi made it to the stairs and, without a second thought, slid off the banister sideways and hopped down to the carpeted floor of the common room gracefully.

Her eyes caught site of a small group of Gryffindors crowding around the notice board and made her way through them to the front. A slender finger then trailed down to the list of names in a piece of paper before Usagi gave a yelp of joy.

"Yes!!"

The crowd stared as a blonde girl began to shake her hips and waved her arms in the air in glee.

 "Oh yeah, Oh yeah. Whose your daddy? Whose your daddy?" continued Usagi as she twirled around feverishly.

"I guess you made the tryouts then, huh Usagi?" asked Hermione, stifling a giggle as she watched her fellow Gryffindor doing the booty dance.

The blonde flashed Hermione a dazzling smile. "Yup. I did. Isn't it obvious?" she replied.

Usagi then turned to continue her dance, unaware of Hermione shaking her head in half-dismay, half-amusement.

"Nice nightie Usa!" called out Seamus who went passed them. A smirk plastered on his face.

Usagi stopped suddenly in mid-turn to steal a glance down at herself.

"Eep!" she cried as she began to cover herself up. She was too excited that she'd forgotten that she was still wearing her pink semi-transparent nightgown that barely covered her lower thighs.

Usagi blush a hot pink and dashed towards and up the stairs so quickly that all Hermione saw of the blonde was a yellow and pink blur.

"Lavender! You better hide 'cause I'm so going to kill you for not warning me!"

The rest of the Gryffindors in the common room laughed merrily. Hermione herself covered her mouth to stop from giggling too much.

----------------------------------------------

After a series of death threats and apologies, Usagi turned up in the Great Hall for breakfast dressed in the prescribed black robes of the school. Her blonde hair was left down and fell almost to her knee-caps in soft, wet waves. Her sapphire eyes blazed with a silent fire that only few could apprehend.

Most of the Gryffindor girls could only smile at their friend. Usagi was truly beautiful, although she wasn't aware to it.

Usagi was too lost in her thoughts to notice the awed looks sent her way from most of the male student population as well as the withering death glares being thrown at said guys by her twin, Draco.

When she got to her table, Usagi yanked a chair besides Harry and flopped down next to the emerald-eyed boy.

Harry glanced at the chair Usagi was sitting on warily. Thank goodness that Neville had changed seats a little while earlier, Harry feared that the blonde girl would've yanked the chair, occupied or not occupied, and sit on it still instead.

Lavender, who had sat not far from them, cranked her neck to look at Usagi.

"Oh come'on Usa. You're still not sore are you? You know I didn't mean it."

Usagi glared stonily at the other girl. Lavender, in turn, gave the blonde a puppy-dog-eyed-look and tired to look as if she was hurting.

Usagi continued glaring at the other girl unfazed.

Lavender sighed. "Fine. What can I do to make you accept my apologies?" she asked.

Usagi smirked unnaturally as she gave Lavender an intent look. The other girl understood the look and flailed her arms around.

"Oh no." Lavender said firmly. "I am not doing that!"

Usagi gave a 'humphed' look and turned around with her back on Lavender.

Lavender's eye twitched slightly. It didn't take long before she caved in.

"Fine. I'll do it." She said, almost aspirately.

You could almost see Usagi's ears perking up as the blonde wheeled around to flash Lavender a wide smile.

"I just knew you'll see it my way." She said.

Her lush pink lips twisted into a smirk that made her more like the Malfoy she is.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that you managed to convince her like that." Draco said as he took a sip of warm chocolate.

Usagi giggled as she grasped her mug of warm chocolate in her hands.

Both Malfoy twins are currently sitting across from each other, snuggled comfortably in large red lounge armchairs. Usagi had made friends with the kitchen elves when she had stumbled upon in the area some nights ago. The blonde was searching for the pathway to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room's located to meet with her brother when she'd bumped into one of the elves; their former house elf Dolby. (sp?)

"More oatmeal cookies Usagi?" asked a familiar squeaky voice besides the blonde girl.

Usagi craned her neck to see that the voice belonged to Dolby, who was looking anxious and frightened. Probably since Draco glared ice-daggers at the ex-house elf.

The short elf quivered under the blonde boy's dark glare. "Err…pardon me. Madam, Sir." He added quickly and gave a bow so low that his nose touched the floor.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Draco, be nice." She said in a commanding voice. Usagi glanced back at the still bowing elf.

 "It's alright Dolby. You don't have to do that anymore." She said politely.

The blonde girl could visibly see Dolby twitching in hesitation but made no move to bring it up in the conversation. Instead Usagi smiled and lightly touched Dolby's shoulder.

"Really. You don't have to do everything we say anymore. You are no long of our service but Dumbledore's."

A pair of large, doleful eyes jolted up to stare into Usagi's sapphire depths.

"Thank you, Miss Usagi." Dolby said finally.

Giving her a small shy smile, Dolby placed the tray of cookies on the table besides the twins. He bowed low at the blonde girl then at Draco before he turned around and went back to work.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Insufferable elf. Worthless I tell you."

Usagi chuckled good-naturedly. "You're just sore that you have no one at home to order around all of the time anymore."

"By the way, where are those bodyguards of yours?" Usagi looked around her as if expecting Draco's two lackeys to pop up out of nowhere.

"I haven't seen them since the time I got sorted."

Draco sighed in dismay. "I needed some time to myself so I merely went ahead of them."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Meaning you ditched them."

Draco smirked. "Nothing gets by you now, does it?"

Usagi threw her cushion playfully at the blonde boy. "Oh hush up, D-chan."

The said teen merely blew her a raspberry, quite uncharacteristic for the stoic, emotionless, cold teen.

Usagi merely laughed at her brother's antics.  Draco frowned a bit but then laughed along with her.

"So when will Lavender do her thing?" asked Draco after their laughter subsided.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But I'm guessing sometime this week."

She winked. "After all, I did make her swear an oath to it."

Draco smirked and silently drank his mug of chocolate.

Much to Usagi's surprise, Draco then settled his mug on the table and looked at her square in the eyes.

"Usa…I don't want you to hang around with those Gryffindors anymore, especially that Potter and his Muggle-loving friends."

The look on Draco's face was serious and Usagi knew then that her brother wasn't joking around. But instead of being complying, Usagi merely frowned at the other blonde.

"D-chan. I thought we already talked about this…" She started but Draco cut her off.

"I know, I know." He said dissuasively. "But I don't like the way Potter's looking at you recently."

Not expecting this comment to come from her own brother, Usagi blushed prettily. She was rather flattered to find out that one of the cutest guys she'd ever seen had been staring at her…but that doesn't mean that she isn't a bit pissed about it.

Harry had been staring at her? Oh wait 'till she gets her hands on his neck…err!

Usagi made a mental motion of her hands grasping the jet-black-haired teen's neck.

When the girl didn't respond, Draco took this as a sign for him to continue.

"Usa-chan. I love you and all and as your older brother, I believe that this is for your own good…"

Usagi waved off Draco with a flick of her hand. "You're only older than me by four minutes."

Draco smirked. "This means that I'm four minutes ahead of you so that makes me the older sibling."

Usagi sighed as she shook her head in dismay. Draco will always be Draco and she wouldn't have him any other way.

"I can choose who I want to be friends with or not, Draco." She muttered finally.

"But, if it makes you happy. I won't hang so much around Harry anymore if that's what irking you lately."

She continued. "However, he is still my friend and I won't have this nonsense about House rivalry and the likes. Am I clear?"

Draco frowned at this. Truthfully, he would rather have Usagi agree to stop seeing Potter altogether and demand a transfer to Slytherin instead but he knew that he couldn't force his little sister to do anything she doesn't want to do.

"Fine." He said finally.

Usagi's bright smile returned and the blonde elbowed Draco on the ribs playfully.

"Now, what is this I heard about you and Pansy Parkinson?" She asked innocently.

She laughed heartily when Draco's pale face turned an angry red. One could almost see the stream coming out of the blonde boy's ears.

Draco must really loathe the girl to have this kind of reaction.

"Usagi!!!"

** To be continued **

Sapphire: Finally! I managed to finish it! It's not as good as I hoped it would be…but good nevertheless.

Anyway, what did Usagi made Lavender agree to? Well…it's a secret! Hohoho! But I do accept suggestions; perhaps they're even better than mine's… Also, do you guys want a little more H/U action? Cause I sure do! Tune in next chapter and perhaps you'll get your wish. Bwahaha!

Review! Review! Remember, the more you review, the faster I'll update!


End file.
